


The story of us

by STYDIArENDGAME



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STYDIArENDGAME/pseuds/STYDIArENDGAME
Summary: While lydia, Scott and malia are remembering stiles. Stiles remembers how he fell in love.(My first ever story so please give feed back on what I can improve next time)Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf or the characters they belong to Jeff davis.





	

"Who are you going to see?"

Stiles was startled out of his thoughts by the sudden voice. "What?" He asked the woman sitting next to him. She was an older woman with short gray hair. She looked to be around late 60's early 70's. 

She smiled politely to him and repeated the question "who are you going to see?" 

Stiles fidgeted around a bit "erm, no-one"

She gave him a knowing look and smiled at him. He looked at her before sighing, looking away and blushing. "What's her name?"

Avoiding eye contact, a smile appeared on his face. His eyes shone as if seeing the world for the first time, as he said her name with such admiration "Lydia. Her names Lydia." His smile grew even wider as he let out a small chuckle. 

The woman smiled as well. "You love her." She stated. It wasn't a question but he still found him self replying.

"Yeah, I do." He turned to her as if just figuring something out. "How did you-"

Her smile grew and she laughed cutting him off "know that you love her?" All he could do was nod. "You have this look in your eyes"

He gave her a confused look "what look?"

"The kind of look you only get when the person you love is mentioned or walks in the room or your thinking about her, like the only person who exists in that moment is you and them"

"Who are you anyway?" He asked with curiosity.

"Eve and you?" She said with a smile.

"Stiles"

"So stiles how long have you been in love with Lydia? What's the story of you two?"

He looked to be trying to figure out if he should tell her or not. After 5 minutes of silence. Eve thought he wasn't going to say anything. As she was getting ready to get up and walk away. He spoke.

"Our mom's had been friends since school and they still talked so we would have play dates when ever they met up to catch up. Scott, my best friend would come round to. I remember this one day, it was in third grade. Scott was having an asthma attack and I was freaking out not knowing what was happening" it was as if it was on record in his mind and it was happening right now. "I was starting to panic. Then lydia just walks over and gives Scott his inhaler while I was still freaking out and panicking" a smile appeared on his face again "but she was just so calm and collected. She just turned around after he was breathing alright and gave me this look that said 'you're an idiot'" He laughs "She just walked away to go and tell an adult and I remember just watching her walk away and thinking 'I'm in love.'"

He got a sad look in his eyes and frowned slightly "after my mom got sick I didn't see much of lydia, only at school. But me and Scott became inseparable. Lydia became popular and hid her intelligence while me and Scott became 'nerds'" putting air quotes when he said 'nerds' "I didn't give up on her though. I even made a 10 year plan" He chuckled and his smile grew. All Eve could do was was sit and listen. Trying to take it all in. 

"It didn't go exactly to plan though" like Scott becoming a werewolf. He could never had planned for that. "But our plans never do" He chuckled and Eve chuckled along with him.

"Anyway we began to grow closer again and we gained more friends. We have been through a lot together" the sad look came back but this time their was also quilt hidden behind his eyes as well. He cleared his throat before continuing "all of us have. Before I came here Lydia was the only one to remember me. I finally told her that I love her, too"

Before Eve could ask what he ment by that stiles bursts out of his seat looking towards the tunnels as if only he could hear something. Eve caught one name before sties ran off "Lydia" 

Stiles ran as fast as he could. He had heard her he was sure of it. When he got the the entrance of the tunnel all he could see was pitch black.

Before he could step further into the tunnel.   
He was tackled into a bone crushing hug that had him stumbling before he righted himself. When he looked down all he could see was strawberry blond hair. He wrapped his arms around her just as tightly. 

She pulled away just enough to look at stiles who had tears   
in his eyes just like her own and then said "I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in episode 9 of season 6 when they rescue stiles and the end part is when they open the portal to get stiles out.


End file.
